Shorter Wong
is a character in ''Banana Fish ''and Ash Lynx's best friend. He was the previous leader of Chinatown's mafia and was succeeded by Sing Soo-Ling. Profile Appearance His most notable feature is a large purple mohawk style hair that covers largely the top and right side of his head. The shaved sides of his head could possibly be his natural hair color though this cannot be stated with certainty, more so with his eye brows being a light brown shade. He has a silver cone eyebrow piercing on the left side and sports semi rimless sunglasses. He wears a long sleeved white shirt underneath an orange body sweater with an interior green collar and pocket linings. He also has bluish colored trousers of which the knee sections are torn and white trainers with red parts on them. Personality Shorter is quite lively and extremely loyal. He takes the initiative to interrogate gang members to discern Ash's location when he went missing and was the first to attempt a rescue. He is shown to care deeply about his family, even going against his friendship with Ash in order to protect his sister when Yut-Lung Lee threatens her. He is also protective, as shown when he puts himself at risk and is ultimately drugged trying to save Eiji from a horrible fate as Golzine's toy. History Shorter met Ash in reform school, the two afterwards becoming trusted confidants to one another. Story Main Article: Shorter Wong/Synopsis Relationships Ash Lynx Shorter Wong is seen to have a very close friendship with Ash, helping him fight Golzine's men and warning him of Arthur's betrayal at the very start of the series. Both have a deep sense of trust for the other, proven when Ash left Shorter to care for Eiji while he and Max left the mansion. It took Ash some time to realise Shorter defected to Hua Lung's side, and even then Ash knew Shorter did not betray him for no reason. Ash deduced Shorter did it to protect his family in New York, showing Ash and Shorter's deep sense of camaraderie and understanding of one another. Eiji Okumura Shorter is very protective of Eiji, covering him on multiple occasions. Though he was forced to transport Eiji for the safety of his sister, he held him close at all times. Under dire circumstances, Shorter stated that if the worst was set to happen to Eiji, Shorter would "set him free" and then kill himself to escape an undoubtedly grim fate, a testament of their extreme situation. Nadia Wong Shorter's older sister. Shorter is shown to be loyal and protective of her and clearly doesn't want to let her down. Etymology Episode Appearances *Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish *Episode 02 In Another Story *Episode 03 Across the River and into the Trees *Episode 04 This Side of Paradise *Episode 05 From Death to Morning *Episode 06 My Lost City *Episode 07 The Rich Boy *Episode 08 Banal Story *Episode 09 Save Me The Waltz *Episode 10 Babylon Revisited *Episode 14 Tender is the Night Brief hallucination of Ash *Episode 15 The Garden of Eden The remains of Shorter's brain were stored in the facility Image Gallery ''Main Article: Shorter Wong/Image Gallery '' Magazine Cover Gallery Banana Fish Shorter Wong header.jpg Anime Gallery File:2 hours to broadcast ep 02.png Banana-Fish-4_3.png shorter_wong_17243.jpg Banana-Fish-05-34-1280x720.jpg Banana-Fish-03-06-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-04-1.jpg Tumblr pbpww02TKt1tq18u7o3 1280.png.jpeg 729761.jpg 361571.jpg 220018.jpg 76920.jpg Shorter Manga.jpg tumblr_pg2kefdOEa1xvy3owo1_1280.png tumblr_pg2kefdOEa1xvy3owo3_1280.png tumblr_pg2kefdOEa1xvy3owo4_640.png tumblr_pg2kefdOEa1xvy3owo5_640.png tumblr_pg2kefdOEa1xvy3owo6_1280.png tumblr_pg2kefdOEa1xvy3owo8_1280.png 4a19e8bf.jpg 76aee9ee.jpg D2a411e3.jpg 2f85f8b9.jpg 9a9d29bf.jpg A0ab1596.jpg 076fbcc6.jpg 3f5f612a.jpg F0999dfb.jpg tumblr_pgi9tbitk11s5i2o9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_pgi9tbitk11s5i2o9o4_1280.png Ash witnesses Shorter's brain.jpg Ash has a flashback of Shorter.jpg Shorter and Shunichi shocked to see Max knock out Ash.jpg Shorter jumps to catch Eiji.jpg Shorter tells Max that it didn't seem like Ash wanted to go back home.jpg Shorter loses control of driving.jpg Eiji and Shorter nod at each other.jpg Shorter tells Ash that he needs to get in his bit of action.jpg Shorter tells Arthur that his big mouth was so loud that he didn't here his watchmen go down.jpg Shorter stays away from the gun shots.jpg Shorter asks why Ash.jpg Shorter tells Eiji that he couldn't say because he was being followed.jpg Eiji tells Shorter thanks.jpg A picture of Sonny, Nadia, and Shorter.jpg Ash, Shorter, Eiji, and Shunichi watch Max throw up.jpg Shorter grabs Yut-Lung by the neck.jpg Shorter tells Lee Hua Lung no.jpg Shorter tries reaching out to the woman.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung you... are you Yut-Lung.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung who's Yut-Lung.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung I thought you looked like Eiji, but I was wrong.jpg Shorter tells Ash nah, I'm just tired.jpg Shorter tells Ash damn.jpg Shorter takes a picture of a woman.jpg Shorter grabs Yut-Lung.jpg Shorter and Eiji on the plane.jpg Ash tells Shorter protect them.jpg Shorter tells Arthur Dino won't like it if you let his precious toy die.jpg Shorter tells Arthur over my dead body.jpg Shorter tells Arthur you'll never be better than Ash.jpg Shorter tells Shunichi I'm sorry, Ibe-san, but believe me when I say this.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung I'm not leaving his side.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung so it was you.jpg Eiji tells Shorter answer me.png Eiji gets grazed by Shorter's knife.jpg Ash notices Shorter is here.jpg Shorter says hey, babe to the camera.jpg Ash tells Shorter can you look him up.png Manga Gallery Quotes (To Eiji) "I won't let you go alone Eiji." (To Ash) "That's the spirit" (To Ibe) "I'm sorry, Ibe, but believe me when I say this. I'll die before I let them lay a finger on Eiji" Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chinese mafia Category:Siblings Category:Deceased